


THE SECRET HISTORY

by Ash_joon



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_joon/pseuds/Ash_joon
Summary: It was normal life until one night our life turned upside down.
Kudos: 1





	THE SECRET HISTORY

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and stories are fully fictional.  
> The characters and their names don't belong to me, Only the story belongs to me. Please don't steal my stories.

#  Introduction 

#  Character sketch

Lee Jihyun, daughter of Mr and Mrs. Lee Hyeongju lives in Seoul, South Korea. Currently doing her MBA graduation in London, 23 years old.  
Kim Seokjin, oldest son of Mr and Mrs. Kim completed his studies and currently working as chef in his own restaurant in the midst of Seoul, 28 years old.  
Kim Namjoon, middle son of Mr and Mrs. Kim completed his studies and currently helping his Dad in business and also works as part time Maths teacher in their own school, 26 years old.  
Kim Taehyung, youngest son of Kim family, completed his studies and currently he is with his older brothers and helping his friends in Dance and Music Academy, 25 year old.  
Min Yoongi, son of Mr and Mrs. Min, completed his studies, one of the owner of Dance and Music Academy and he himself takes piano and guitar classes for students, 27 years old.  
Jung Hoseok, son of Mr and Mrs. Jung, completed his studies, owner of Dance and Music Academy, 26 years old.  
Park Jimin, son of Mr and Mrs. Park, completed his studies, sharing his partnership with Yoongi and Hoseok of Dance and Music Academy, 25 years old.  
(Jimin and Hoseok takes dance classes in their academy, lots of students praises about their dancing skills.)  
Jeon Jungkook, son of Mr and Mrs. Jeon, recently returned to his hometown after completing his studies in Japan, 23 years old.

These 8 of them were childhood friends, they all studied in same school and they all lived in same neighborhood. Their dads were best friends and they all owned same company which was started before their children's birth and extending their business in all other countries.   
They all were like one big family.


End file.
